


Halfway

by Loptyrs



Series: Long Nights and Real Talks [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Well - Freeform, i am certainly tired and i regret things, i cant do that rip me, okay i need to sleep, sexual fantasies, split POV, what the fuck is good writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Corrin finally decides to use the toy that Niles "gifted" to her.And on the other side of town, Niles has an itch he needs to scratch. It's all routine for him.





	Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know i should update my other stuff but here is some smut to hold y'all off, please forgive me.  
> I will be updating the main fic soon but here is a side story that could happen if said events play in the right way.  
> At the moment, I'm still working a lot, recovering from being in the hospital (again), and moving finally. But I really want to squeeze some chapters in for you all, so thank you for being patient with me. 
> 
> This took me days and several playlists on 8tracks and lots of instrumentals.  
> I really hope you guys like it.

Corrin took a deep breath before reopening the black box that sat buried underneath all her socks and panties. It still held the dark secret that she kept from the everyone else. The pink cylindrical vibrator sat in the black box, waiting patiently to be used by the owner. Corrin looked down at it. It seemed to almost look right back at her, coaxing her and teasing her.    
_ Use me, darling,  _ a gentle, sensual voice whispered in the back of her head. The whisper wrapped her in a tender embrace, filling her with a warmth that pooled in her belly. 

 

Taking the object from its home in her underwear drawer, she grasped it in her hand. It was of a decent size and there was little ridges on the underside of the vibrating object. Her finger ran up the underside, feeling its every nook and cranny. Just touching it so lightly made her shiver. It felt so foreign to her. Pushing the tip of her finger against the tip of it sent a chill through her. She turned the knob at the base, bringing it to life. The vibrations in her hand were strong, but it brought a pleasant buzz over her.    
Corrin’s cheeks glowed an apple red. Her body felt fuzzy. Turning the toy off, she set it on her bedside table and sat on her bed. 

  
Her body felt warmer than normal. She didn’t do this often, and especially without an...aid. Corrin shrugged her grey sweater off her shoulders and moved her hands over her own body, letting out a soft gasp.    
The heat building in her was becoming inescapable. Clothes began to pool at the edge of her bed, and before she knew it, Corrin had been lying down on her bed, clad in her dark blue panties and bra, breathless. Her curious hands had wandered beyond her bra, gently groping her breasts. Her nipples were hard from the sensations of cold fingers and teasing touches running over the skin. Corrin was breathless. She could feel the knot in her stomach tightening, pulling at the ends. The seams of her self resolve were loosening. 

  
_ Go on, princess. Give in.  _   
The voice was velvety. It clung to her, wrapping itself in the blanket that was her thoughts. It became persistent, whispering naughty things to her. She could feel the fingers of temptation close around her.   
_ Touch yourself,  _ the voice purred.

And with a snap of the threads holding her together, the bra was off, pooling with the rest of her forgotten clothes on the floor. Her hands began to massage her breasts, making her let out a soft hum of pleasure.

* * *

This was a routine for him. And he loved this certain routine in particular. Niles had done this several times this week and he had to do it again. It had been too long since he had invited someone to his home to make love. Who was the last person? The young lady with dark red pigtails? Or was it the older man with curly blond hair that was with her? Niles couldn’t remember for the life of him. Either it was one of them or it was someone else. It had to have been months ago. It didn’t matter who he had in his bed last, but now he longed for her. He wished to hold her in his arms and not let go. He wanted to press her against the crisp grey sheets of his bed, watching as her chestnut brown hair fanned out around her head like a halo. 

 

His imagination ran wild with the thoughts of her. Niles wondered what color she liked to wear, what made her tick, and what she would feel like against his lips when he kissed her.    
Kissing her. God.    
  


A warmth washed over him as he sat at the edge of his bed. A pack of cigarettes sat on the nightstand. Reaching for one and his lighter, the nicotine rushed into his veins, smoke filling his lungs. Niles exhaled the cloud of smoke.    
No amount of nicotine could pry him from his thoughts of Corrin in his lap, whimpering as he pressed his lips to their neck.    
  
Another drag. Exhale. 

 

Her chest was pressed against his. Mouths pressed together in a heated kiss. Her arms were wrapped around his neck in this fantasy. She was wearing her work uniform. The one that she would complain about all the time and how it smelled like coffee and food. Corrin wore the little sweater that kept her warm, but here, it was slipping off her shoulders, bunching up at her elbows. Her pants were the skinny ones that hugged her thighs and little curves. His hands were dragging down her hips, down to her cute rear. 

 

Another drag. Exhale.    
His skin was getting hot. He could just see her in those pants. They seemed modest to others but seeing them on her so much made him appreciate what he could imagine. And more than anything, he wanted to make her feel incredible things. Things that she would have never ever dreamt of, not even in her filthiest dreams. 

 

 

He could feel himself getting turned on by imagining what she would sound like, asking for him to do more to her.  Each drag was pulling him deeper into the fantasy.   
  


_ Please… touch me more… _

* * *

Her whimpers became moans as her fingers tugged and pulled at her nipples. Her eyes fluttered as she felt that knot become tighter in her tummy. Her own fantasy was muddled. There was someone touching her, but she couldn’t focus on who. The voice was familiar. It caressed her with sweet words and made her body feel hotter than ever.

 

_ Good girl~ You look so pretty like that,  _ the voice cooed. Her cheeks her flushed. Corrin could barely keep her eyes open. She could picture her lover touching her, squeezing her, kissing her and drawing those embarrassing noises from out of her. She was becoming a mess.    
  


As her hands moved from her breasts down to her tummy, she felt exhilaration. She felt like she was doing something wrong, but it felt so good, thinking about how someone could be doing this to her instead.    
Her panties were damp. She felt herself burning up with need and desire for that mystery lover to just touch her.    
  


Her fingers moved over the hem of her dark blue panties. Her breath hitched.    
_ Go on, love. It’s okay~ _

 

As she moved her panties down her legs and opened herself up more, Corrin shivered. The cool air hitting her skin felt too good to be real. She felt almost too wet. Her fingers tentatively moved between her folds, making her gasp.    
“Oh my god…”

 

She brushed her clit gently, making her jolt. As she rubbed at herself, one hand went to her breasts, massaging it lazily.    
Corrin hummed in delight. She hadn’t done this so slowly, intentionally making the knot tighter in her. It was agonizing but at the same time, addicting.    
Her fantasy still played for her. The mystery lover was finally developing familiar features. His hands were calloused. She could imagine his teeth on her skin, grazing over her neck. 

Lips and fingers were going to be the death of her, and yet, she wouldn’t mind this sort of death at all. 

 

She wanted to feel his skin against his. She needed to feel him against her. The anticipation was killing her. The pink vibrator was calling to her.    
_ You know you want it, love. Use me. Use me. _

* * *

“Fuck… Corrin…” Niles hissed as he stroked himself lazily. Precum beaded at the tip, and he smeared it over the head, making him let out a groan. The noises of him stroking himself were increasing in volume. His head laid against the pillows of his bed. He hadn’t been this hard in so long. Corrin drove him insane. Those lips, her wine colored eyes… he wanted to touch her, kiss her, move her up and down on his lap, sinking in her and make her moan his name. 

 

It had been too long since he had any physical human contact. But it couldn't be with just anyone anymore. He had to have her. He needed her like he needed to breathe. She was the air and the smoke in his lungs. She was the grass and earth beneath his feet. She kept him grounded. 

But every time he watched her wet her lips with her cute pink tongue, every time she wandered his apartment without a bra when she slept over, every time she pout at him, he felt himself float off, away to somewhere else. 

 

Seeing her being so vulnerable around him made him desire her more. He wanted to be let into her world. 

He wanted to be with her. In her. Part of her. 

 

His strokes were languid but had a rhythm. He imagined her riding him, her hands planted on his chest, moving herself up and down at her own pace. 

 

_ Oh god… oh god, baby, more…  _ her voice echoed in his head. 

He thrusted into his hand. He could feel himself throbbing in his hand. 

 

_ Please… please, Niles, please…  _

Her head was thrown back, her resolve, crumbling. He needed her to need him.  

He craved her touch. But this would have to do for now.

* * *

Corrin muffled a loud, wanton moan with her pillow. The vibrations from the toy were too much.

The tip pressed in her and she arched herself off her bed. Her fist balled up in the sheets around her. Her toes were curling. 

 

_ Not yet, princess. Be patient~ _

The voice teased her. 

Corrin whined as she pulled the vibrator out, but as soon she thrust it back in, a loud gasp coursed through her. The thrusts were slow but they brushed the place in her that made her see stars dance behind her eyes. 

 

The lover in her fantasy was moving in her, slowly. He liked to tease and milk the moans from her. 

She wanted to be caged in his strong tanned arms . He wanted to hold her steady as he fucked her into her mattress. 

“Oh god…” she moaned. She mewled and whimpered other things, but one phrase in particular made her stop. 

“Oh Niles…”

 

Wait. Niles? Wai—

 

The lover finally had a face. Deep sea blue eyes held her captive. White hair fell over his eyes, covering his flushed cheeks. 

He was completely nude with her, pounding away in her. His nails dug into the supple flesh of her ass as he dragged himself in and out at a painfully slow pace. 

Corrin wanted to shake the image of her friend making love to her. But the sensations she felt were too powerful to stop it. She wanted him so much.

The filthy, obscene words tumbled out of her mouth as she pathetically tried to stop herself from lusting for him. 

“Fuck me please… harder baby harder…”

 

Her whimpers were getting louder. The bed was creaking. The vision of the older man gritting his teeth as he held her wrists above her head as he thrust in her was becoming too vivid and colorful. The warm feeling in her tummy was pooling more and more. 

 

_ Oh no, love. Not yet. You're not allowed to come yet~ _ his voice purred in her ear. Corrin wondered what he would sound when he was completely debauched and lustful. 

 

The vibrations were too much. But she moved it slowly, teasing herself out of the blissful release back down to her anticipation. It was going to build up again and again until she couldn't do it anymore.

* * *

_ I want to come… please let me…  _

 

Niles wouldn't let her yet if she were with him now. No… he would want to draw this out as long as he could. 

The image of her flushed body pressed against him would bring a thrill crashing down on him. The noises she would make in his fantasy were ones that were music to his ears. Mewls and whimpers that came from her made him melt. Corrin was perfect, and he was going to perfectly ruin her. It was what he did best. Ruin and soil purity. 

 

His fantasy changed. Corrin was on her back, looking up at him with a lustful look in her eyes. Her pupils were blown out and he could barely see the burgundy red of her eyes. They were hooded. Her bitten lips were swollen and red from all the kisses. Her small hands tried to cover her flushed face but he pinned her wrists above her head. There was no way he would let her cover that adorable face. 

 

“God, I need to fuck you…” Niles whispered. His strokes were becoming faster. The endurance he had was incredible. It could take a long time for him to finish, and he would drag her under with him. He had to.    
  
He fucked her slow and deep in his fantasy. Her legs were brought over his shoulders. The heat and wetness of her sucked him in. The pace was getting faster than it was before. He was in control now. She was an angel and he was ruining her from the inside out. Bruises were blossoming in different shades of red and deep violets. 

 

“You’re fucking mine,” he growled.

* * *

“I’m yours…” Corrin gasped as the vibrator pressed against the sensitive spot in her. She was so close to the blissful release once again. The voice teased her, making her come down from her high, only to make it come back, ever so slowly.

 

Corrin was so close. The knot in her was loosening. The threads were snapping. 

“Please… please Niles please…!”   
All the reservations she once had were thrown to the wind as her imagination gave her a Niles that would make her come undone with his fingers and lips, all while grinning at her, whispering filthy things to her. The need for release was too much her for to care who was fucking her in her fantasy or who wasn’t. 

Her fingers left her aching breasts and they brushed her clit, rubbing it in circles.   
_ Go on. Come for me, princess. Come for me, I’ll be right there with you…   _ The voice was  _ his. _ It was in a hushed whisper. It sounded so  _ needy, so desperate _ … just like her.    
And she obeyed him. 

 

Oh.

_ Oh.  _

_Oh god._   
  


This feeling was inexplicable. It was something she had never felt before. Euphoria and and a sea of white was all she could see and feel. 

This was desire. This was what she wanted with him.

She cried out his name to the air as she convulsed against the mattress. The sheets around her were bunched up at her feet as she writhed in pleasure. She could feel nothing else but bliss. Corrin was rendered breathless. 

 

“Oh god, Niles…” Corrin’s voice was shaky. Her legs trembled from the powerful orgasm she brought onto herself. As it was satisfying, it was bittersweet. Setting the vibrator besider her near the pillow, she sat up. 

Looking to her side, the spot that she would have assumed he would have fell if he were in her bed with her. Loneliness hit her. She could barely move but she moved herself to hug the pillow, burying her face in it. She wished it were him. She wanted it to be his chest. She longed for him to hold her like he normally did when she came over for nights when he didn’t want to be alone. There were nights where she would have rather been with him than be alone. Those nights felt warmer when he held her in his arms, his nose buried in her hair, their feet tangled up together… it felt like home. 

 

She hid the toy under her pillow and cuddled the pillow, dreaming of him. The thoughts of the young man who teased her and toyed with her were the only ones that stayed with her as the high made her drift away to a peaceful slumber. Her dreams of him holding her, keeping her safe.    
_ I’m here. I’m here… _

* * *

His orgasm crept on him. It was slow and it curled up beside him, seducing him to just let go and release. Her voice was what drove him over the edge. 

_ Come on… come with me…  _

 

Her fingers ran through his hair. Big eyes met his hooded ones and she coaxed him to come with her. Her whimpering and pleading drove him insane. They both needed this so much.

Niles came with a loud groan of her name, thrusting himself in his hand, stroking faster and faster. He bit his lip. He spilled his seed all over his stomach. The one sided pleasure felt incredible for only just a moment. It was fleeting.    
When he drifted down from his post-orgasmic high, Niles exhaled. Wiping up his mess, he reached for another cigarette and lit up once again.    
  


Routine. He loved routine. What he loved more, however, was deviating from it.    
He would always be a deviant at heart.

 

_ Exhale.  _

A cloud of smoke escaped him. He closed his eyes. There she was, shaking. She couldn’t move. There was a small and blissful smile spread on her face. Her arms were reaching for him.    
  


_ Hold me. Please? _

  
He took another drag. It was a better taste than the other cigarettes that he bought when his normal ones were on backorder. It was a comforting taste.    
He looked to the empty spot in his bed. He frowned. 

This was worse than not having anyone come to his bed in months. No. This was far worse. Niles was in love with someone he thought--no--he knew who would never love him back. 

 

“Fuck.”

Leaning over once again, he extinguished the cigarette, saving the rest for later.    
  


Closing his eyes, he pushed the gnawing sensations of unrequited feelings down deeper with the rest of his uneasiness. He wanted to dream of her in his arms. All he wanted was for her to smile up at him and curl into him.    
But that wasn’t going to happen. Or so he thought. 


End file.
